


The Cat That Was Left Behind

by herebewonder



Category: Mysticons (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Heartbreak, Loneliness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: Zarya has left the Pink Skulls, setting out on her own. Now Kitty is dealing with her loss and it's not going well.





	The Cat That Was Left Behind

"Hey, Kitty?"

He didn't hear an answer, so Kasey knocked again on the cabin door.

"Go away, Kasey!" shouted Kitty.

"But..."

"Just go fly in circles or something. I don't care!"

Kitty's cabin was a mess. More so than usual. She didn't own much, but most of what she had was scattered all over the room. She was curled up on her bunk, eyes red from crying.

She would have to apologize to Kasey later. It wasn't him she was mad at. It wasn't even Zarya, although she wanted to be mad at her.

Zarya had left to try to find out where she came from. Who her parents were. 

Kitty hadn't tried to stop her. She knew how important it was to Zarya. But she didn't have to like it.

And now she was alone. Alone and cursing herself.

She wished she hadn't let Zarya leave. She wished she had asked her to stay. That she had told her how she felt. But Kitty wasn't a feelings kind of person.

And now she was alone with her feelings and nothing to do about it.

*Crack*

Suddenly, the ship rocked.

Kitty ran out on deck.

"Uh, Kitty..." said Kasey, pointing to a Royal Navy ship closing in on them.

While the Pink Skulls were not afraid to skirmish with other pirates and smaller vessels, the Royal Navy was something else. Usually, they ran from them, but not today. 

Kitty flashed a wicked grin. Here was something she could take her frustrations out on.

"Pink Skulls! All hands on deck!" she yelled, punctuating her cry with a crack from her whip. "Let's show these dogs what we're made of!"

**Author's Note:**

> We don't know why Zarya left the Pink Skulls or why Kitty became the kind of person who would work for Dreadbane, so I wanted to play around a little with the frustration that Kitty might have felt and how she might have acted out on it.


End file.
